


Picture Perfect

by Axelrocks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: Prompto finds an old Polaroid in a thriftshop. However, the people he takes photos of aren't the ones showing up in the pictures. Soulmate AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has ever been done before but I've always wanted to do a Soulmate AU that involved cameras. FFXV gave me the perfect opportunity. :)
> 
> This was meant to be a oneshot but it kept getting longer and longer so I decided to split it in two.

The shop was in an old, decrepit building, one Prompto had thought abandoned every time he'd passed it on his runs. He hadn't known it was a thrift shop until cameras and other outdated items were presented in the window.

Sweaty and panting, Prompto entered the store, shocked that he hadn't walked into a spider web or fallen through rotten floorboards. Behind a counter in the back, sat an old man with white hair and beard that covered the bottom half of his face. He nodded at Prompto and went back to whatever he was doing.

Prompto ignored him and went right to the cameras in the middle, specifically the Polaroid nestled right in the middle. It was a Spirit 600, one that used instant film. Prompto had always wanted a camera like it, but they were no longer being made and the ones he'd saw online had cost way too much.

Peering through one eye, Prompto flipped the price tag on the camera. His breath left him in a whoosh when he saw that it was in his price range. Way in his price range. Three of them would easily amount to the one online, which meant it probably didn't work. Prompto didn't care, though. He'd tinker with it and get it working. He was good with his hands like that.

Cradling the camera in his hand, Prompto walked up to the old man. When the old man rung him up and told Prompto the price, he let out a breath. The camera was definitely going to be his.

"Here," the old man said after reaching behind him. In front of Prompto, he placed a stack of film.

With the camera having been so cheap, Prompto had thought he'd splurge for film online. But here it was. "Oh, awesome. How much?"

"They're included with the camera. Would be a waste not to."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, boy," the old man replied as he bagged the film. Prompto wanted to hold the camera. "Just remember, no returns." His white head nodded to the large sign behind him.

"Uh, got it." Like he'd want to return his prize.

Without a backwards glance at the old man and the shop, Prompto ran the rest of the way home, eager to try out the Polaroid.

His mother was sitting at the wooden kitchen table in rumpled blue scrubs and sipped on a cup of still steaming coffee. Black and strong. She had just gotten off from a sixteen hour shift at the hospital.

"Hey, mom," Prompto greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "Long day?" Indicating to the cup of coffee and the half empty pot on the counter.

"The longest," she sighed. Her tired eyes moved to the camera in his hands and her mouth twitched in an exhausted smile. "New one for the collection, huh?"

"Yep!" Prompto proudly showed it off. "I got it really cheap at the thrift store down the street. Can I take your picture, to make sure it works?"

The answer was immediate.

"No. Maybe after I've slept for twelve hours, but not when I look like death warmed over."

Mrs. Argentum did resemble a zombie, though not in looks. Her movements were slow and sluggish as she sipped at her coffee.

"Aw, mom, I think you look great!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Prompto Argentum." She glared. "You can take a picture of me tomorrow."

"Fine," he said, fully aware that he was pouting. "I'll be in my room, then."

From his bedroom door, Prompto had a good view of the kitchen table.

Normally Prompto would never go against his parents or do anything to anger them, but he really wanted to see if the camera worked. After all, he'd be the only one to see it.

So while his mother slowly finished off her coffee, Prompto snapped a quick picture and ducked into his bedroom. When there was no screech of outrage, he sighed in relief and waited for the photo to develop.

As he waited, Prompto plopped in his desk chair and glanced at the wall above the desk. Pictures were plastered all over it. Candid ones. Pictures of Noct sleeping in odd places, Gladio training (because what else did that guy do?) and Ignis cooking took up much of the space.

Prompto liked to look at them, especially on days when he was feeling small. They reminded him that he had friends and people who cared about him.

Who else, but a friend, could get a picture of the Prince drooling on a couch cushion with potato chip crumbs sprinkled around him? Or of Gladio splitting his pants mid sword swing?

There were no embarrassing pictures of Ignis on his wall. Prompto was convinced that the man had never done a single embarrassing thing in his life. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Before his mind could hop on the Ignis train (a train that could become very long and not kid-friendly), Prompto remembered the photo of his mother and saw that it was developed and waiting for him to look at.

However, instead of seeing a picture of his tired mom drinking coffee on their kitchen table, it was a picture of his...dad.

That wasn't possible.

Throwing open his door, he saw his mom still at the table. "Mom?" He called, startling her a little. "Is dad here?"

Prompto knew the answer before she said, "No. He's on a business trip until next week. Remember? Did you need him for something?"

"Uh, no. I was just wondering."

He closed the door just as quickly as he'd opened it. Glancing at the picture still in his hand, he saw that the image hadn't changed. It was still a picture of his dad sitting in the same spot his mom had been in with the same cup of coffee halfway to his mouth.

This was definitely weird, and something he didn't want to go to his mom about. So, he did the next best thing.

He called Noct.

\-----------------------------

Ignis pulled up to Prompto's house a half hour later. Prompto's mom had long gone to bed and wouldn't ask where he was going and why. Though, he did leave a note.

Grabbing the Polaroid, the photo and his overnight bag, Prompto slipped quietly out the front door and into the passenger's side of Ignis' sleek, black luxury car.

"Sorry you had to come get me, Iggy. I told Noct I could get a cab." Though he was secretly glad he could spend some time alone with the Advisor.

"It was of no trouble," Ignis replied with a smile (that did things to Prompto's heart). "I was out getting last minute groceries. It seems some ingredients that I needed for tonight's dinner were no longer in the fridge."

Prompto gave him a sly look. "Did those ingredients happen to be vegetables?"

"As a matter of fact, they were."

The pair shared a knowing glance, both knowing what exactly happened to those vegetables. Noct's distaste for all foods deemed healthy was no secret.

"I was going to prepare a nice, big salad for our dear Prince, but since you will be joining us, I think I'll make green curry soup instead."

Which was Prompto's favorite. Especially the way Ignis made it. Ignis was an excellent cook, everything he made was perfect and delicious. It was one of the many things Prompto loved about him.

...And he needed to stop that train of thought. Not with the object of his affections only two feet away. When he blushed, his pale skin lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Aw, dude. You don't have to make that just for me. I'm all for watching Noct force down a few vegetables." It involved a lot of gagging and glaring at Ignis. Prompto found it hilariously entertaining.

"It's all right. I haven't made it for you in awhile."

Prompto tried to ignore the 'for you' before he got any ideas. After all, Ignis was just being nice. That was it. Because there was no way the Advisor to the Prince would ever be interested in a pleb like Prompto.

"Noctis said you sounded distressed on the phone. I hope everything is okay. If not, you can always come speak with me." Ignis was giving Prompto an out. If he wasn't ready to speak about what was bothering that was okay, and if he was, Ignis was willing to listen.

Prompto appreciated it, he really did. But this was a problem he didn't really want Ignis to know about. Especially if turned out to be easily explained away. Of all the people in Insomnia, Ignis was the one person he wanted impress the most. Freaking out over a picture was definitely not a way to do it.

"Everything's fine, Iggy." Prompto waved off the concern. "So, how have you been? I hope you haven't just been slaving away for Noct?"

The look Ignis gave Prompto told the blonde that his change of subject had not gone unnoticed, but no further questions would be asked. For now.

The pair continued to make small talk as Ignis drove them to Noctis' apartment. It hadn't always been easy to talk to Noct's Advisor. When Ignis and Prompto had first met, five years ago, Ignis had looked at him with thinly veiled suspicion. Too many people had tried to befriend Noct so they could use his princely status. It took Ignis a month to warm up to Prompto and realize that just really wanted to be Noctis' friend.

It was also around that time Prompto developed a crush.

A crush that would not go away. Fortunately, no one had seemed to notice (which was a miracle, considering the number of times Prompto found himself blushing around Ignis).

It wasn't long before they were parked in the parking garage of Noctis' apartment and taking the elevator up to his floor, arms laden with groceries. When they walked into the spacious apartment of Prompto's best friend, they found the dark-haired young man sitting on the couch, playing a video game. However, when he saw Prompto, he paused his game and all but dragged the blonde to his room.

Prompto barely had time to hand off the groceries to Ignis and give him an apologetic smile before Noct was slamming the door to his bedroom behind them.

"All right, dude. Spill. You sounded freaked on the phone."

"I-I was." It took a moment to get Prompto's mind back to the problem in hand and not Ignis' smile. "Still am, actually." Even if he'd gone a little dopey-eyed at being alone with Ignis for several minutes.

_ Okay, Prompto. Stop thinking about Ignis! _ (which was harder than he cared to admit).

He slipped the Polaroid over his head to place on Noct's desk and reached into his back pocket for the picture of his dad. "Look." He held it out to his best friend, who all but snatched it out of his hand. Noct looked over it eagerly, most-likely hoping to see something crazy or gruesome.

Noct smiled died when he finally understood what he was looking at. "It's just your dad," he said with a disappointed frown and handed the picture back to Prompto.

"I know! Except he's on a business trip right now, and I originally took a picture of my  _ mom _ !"

Now, that got Noct's attention. "Prom, you're not making much sense." Prompto didn't blame his friend. He was still trying to figure out everything himself. But to make it easier for the Prince, he decided he should start at the beginning.

"I bought a camera after my afternoon jog," he began and pointed to the Polaroid. "When I got home, my mom was the only there, sitting in the kitchen and drinking coffee. I snapped a picture of her and this is what developed instead."

"You took a picture of your mom and got one of your dad, instead," Noct said, almost to himself. Like he was trying to make sense of it. Prompto couldn't believe how serious his best friend was taking this. In fact, he was relieved. He thought Noct would laugh at him and think it was all a joke.

"Why and how would something like that happen?"

"I don't know!" Prompto threw his hands in the air and started pacing the room. If the guy who could weild magic and could freaking teleport had no answers, then he had no idea who would. (Well, maybe Iggy).

"Have you tried it on other people?"

"No," he answered, though he figured he probably should have. "Who else could I have taken one of?" He grabbed his camera. "Let me take one of you, then."

"Uh, okay."

"Just sit on the bed or something." Normally, Prompto would take his time posing his subjects and checking to get the best lighting. But he didn't have time for that at the moment. He just wanted to know what was going on with this camera and to see if it had been a one time thing.

Noctis perched himself at the edge of his bed and awkwardly placed his hands in his lap. Prompto would have laughed if he hadn't been so focused. This was definitely one of the more formal pictures he had taken of his best friend.

Prompto took the picture and the pair sat on the bed as they waited for it to develop. When it did, Prompto was the first to look at it.

"Woah, this is definitely not you."

The person in the picture was the opposite of Noctis in almost every way. Where Noct had been wearing an outfit in all black, the woman in the photo was wearing a radiant white dress. Where Noct's hair was black, hers was almost a white-blonde. Her eyes were blue like Noct's, but more of a crystal blue. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Let me see." Noct snatched the picture from Prompto's hand.

"Th-This is Luna."

Noct's voice cracked a little over the woman's name. Of course, Prompto had heard of Luna, or Lady Lunafreya. She was considered some kind of princess in Tenebrae. However, he didn't know how close his best friend must had been with her. Never before had he seen Noct's cheeks color as he stared longingly at the picture. For all the girls that had tried to get to know the prince in high school, Noct had never looked at one of them like he was looking at a picture of Luna. Not even close.

"So, that's Lady Lunafreya?" 

"Yeah. I- We haven't seen each other in years. We still keep in touch by writing letters."

"Why something so archaic?" It was something Prompto pictured Ignis doing, not his best friend. The person, who if he wasn't playing a video game on a console, was practically glued to his phone.

Noct shrugged at his friend's question. "It's just something we've always done. Sometimes, we'll talk on the phone, like on our birthdays and special occasions. She's supposed to come visit next month." The Prince smiled, looking truly happy.

"So...you like her?"

Noct didn't even deny it. Didn't stutter or try to avoid the question. He looked Prompto right in the eye. "Yeah, I do." That was how Prompto knew what his best friend felt for Luna was the real deal.

"Well, you can keep the picture, then. Frame it and put it by your bed or something," he teased.

Noct elbowed Prompto, but placed the picture on the table beside his bed. "I think I have a theory about your camera, now. I just need to call my dad real quick."

\--------------------------

While Noct called his dad, Prompto slipped from the room and found Ignis in the kitchen (of course), finishing up the green curry soup. Prompto's mouth watered as he watched Ignis cook (he swore it only because of the smell of his favorite dish).

"Sorry I didn't help put things away," he said to the Advisor's back. Ignis didn't even jump. He had probably been aware of Prompto the moment he had exited Noct's room.

"I imagine it would have been quite difficult to do so since His Highness dragged you to his room."

"If a stranger had walked into that conversation," Prompto mumbled, but was sure Ignis had heard anyway because of the smirk he sent the blonde over his shoulder.

"I hope that whatever was troubling you earlier is no longer bothering you." Ignis turned from the stove and leaned a hip on the counter, giving Prompto his full attention (which Prompto nearly melted under).

"It's...complicated. It's not bothering me so much anymore. Noct is calling his dad-uh, the King. So, things might get cleared up soon."

"Oh." Ignis lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't know it was something that needed to involve the King." He was dying to ask outright what the problem was, Prompto could tell, but was too polite to do so. Prompto decided he'd tell him. Afterall, Noct had seen what his camera could do and had no explanation, meaning he wasn't the only crazy one here.

However, before Prompto could open his mouth to tell Ignis, Noctis entered the room. "All right, my dad says he has time for us tomorrow." Turning to his Advisor. "Is it almost time to eat?"

"In a few minutes," Ignis answered. "Now, what will the two of you be doing with His Majesty?"

Noct took a seat across from his best friend and shrugged. "Oh, Prompto is just going to take his picture."

\--------------------------

To say Prompto was nervous was an understatement.

Not five feet in front of him, sitting on his throne, was King Regis. King of Lucis. The most powerful man in Insomnia! And Prompto was there to take his picture as if he were some kind of professional photographer. Technically, he really shouldn't be in this room, the throne room, being the pleb he was. But here he was.

"Okay, dad," Noct instructed from Prompto's left shoulder. "Just sit there and look regal."

"Son, I  _ always _ look regal."

Noct sighed affectionalty. "Whatever you say, dad."

"Won't you join me, Noctis? It's been ages since we've taken an unofficial photo together." 

"Sure, after Prompto takes one of just you."

Noct had told Prompto to bring two cameras. The Polaroid and the one he usually carried around with him. Most likely for this very reason. Though, Prompto did have to wonder if Luna would show up again if he took a picture of Noct.

"Uh, okay, Your Majesty. Are you ready?" Prompto willed his hands not to shake as he held up the camera. He couldn't have a blurry picture.

"I am."

King Regis settled more firmly on the throne with arms on either side of him, fingers curling over the stone armrests and feet flat to the ground. His crown sat proudly on his gray head. He looked every bit the regal king he was.

Prompto looked through the viewfinder, found that the light coming from the large windows was perfect and took the shot. Noct bounced on his toes as he hovered by Prompto's shoulder, waiting for the picture to develop. When it finally did, he practically snatched it up.

Instantly, Noct's face softened. With Luna it had been love, with this one, it was a look of grief and longing. "It's her," he breathed. Prompto barely heard the words.

"It's my mom." Noct held out the picture for Prompto. Sitting on the throne wasn't King Regis, but a beautiful dark-haired woman, who had Noct's eyes and quirk of the lip. Sitting on top of her head was a delicate silver crown.

"She beautiful."

"She died when I was three." Noct never took his eyes from the photo. "I don't remember her much, just what I've seen in pictures and paintings."

"What's going on, boys? Did I blink my eyes?" King Regis stood from the throne, grabbed his cane and limped toward his son and best friend.

"It's Mom," was all Noct said.

King Regis took the picture. The emotion on his face matched the way Noct's had with Luna with an added twinge of grief in his eyes. "I don't understand," he said after a moment. "Was this not supposed to be a picture of me?"

"Yeah," Noct answered. "For some reason, Prompto's camera doesn't take pictures of the people in front of it, but the people they lo- uh, care about." His cheeks flamed red.

"I took a picture of  my mom and a picture of my dad developed. Then, I took one of Noct and- oof!" Noct elbowed Prompto hard in the ribs. Instead of scolding his son, Regis gave his son a look.

"I have an idea who showed up in my son's picture."

If possible, Noct turned even redder. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"You seem to have a very special camera here, Prompto," the King spoke. "It looks to show the soulmate of the person whose picture is being taken. I have heard rumors of something like this existing, but didn't think they were real."

"Where did you get it again?"

"Just some old thrift store. Got it pretty cheap, too." Obviously, the old man hadn't known of what the Polaroid could do. He doubted he would have sold it to Prompto for what he had.

"I can't imagine someone wanted to get rid of it," King Regis said, rubbing at his chin. "But whatever the case, you have a special camera Prompto. I suggest you take good care of it."

"O-Of course, Your Majesty."

\----------------------------------

After Prompto took a few pictures of the royal family with his other camera, the King was called away for a meeting. Noct asked if Prompto wanted to head back to his apartment to play video games and eat pizza.

Of course, Prompto said yes. If he went home, he would be alone. So, now they waited on the stone steps of the Citadel for Ignis to pick them up.

"Hey, can I see your camera for a sec?"

Prompto slipped the strap over his head. "Sure, buddy."

Not five seconds later, Prompto instantly regretted that decision. His best friend held it up and took a picture of him.

"Noct!" He practically shouted and tried to reach for the camera before the photo developed.

Noctis danced out of the way of Prompto's hands easily, laughing. "Come on, man. I know it's going to be Cindy. You were totally head over heels for her, even though we only met her that one time in Hammerhead."

"Uh...yeah. It's totally going to be her. So, let me see the picture first and admire it."

Noct didn't respond. Instead, he plucked the picture up with a satisfied grin. However, that was instantly replaced with a frown when he saw who was actually in the photo.

"It's Ignis."

"Oh, he's here." Prompto grabbed his friend's arm, hoping to divert his attention away from the picture. "Let's not keep him waiting!"

Of course that didn't work.

Noct slipped his arm from Prompto's grip and looked up at the blonde. "No, the picture is of Ignis."

_ Dammit. _

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be two parts, but it kept getting longer so I had to split it in half. The next part WILL be the last (hopefully).
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Chapter Two**

In a brief moment during his panic, Prompto felt slight relief that Ignis had appeared in the picture, meaning Ignis was his soulmate. Just because he was madly in love with the man didn't mean that the universe thought he was worthy of the guy. Anyone could have appeared in the photo. Even someone Prompto hadn't met yet. 

However, he wasn't allowed to bask in the knowledge of his soulmate and drool over the picture (though it was kind of odd that it had originally been meant to be a picture of him). Noct was still staring at him, still clutching his camera and picture of Ignis in his hands.

"Why is Specs your soulmate?"

"Why is Luna yours?" Prompto shot back before realizing what he said. Him and his stupid mouth. If they were near any type of dirt around, he'd attempt to bury himself.

"You can't mean-? You're in love with hIm?"

"And if I am?" Prompto's voice was small. He had hoped that he'd take this crush to the grave.

At that moment, Ignis pulled up to the stone steps. He honked the horn to let the boys know he was there. Prompto reached for Noct's arm. "Please don't tell him.  _ Please. _ "

"Of course I won't. But we still need to talk about this. I mean, he's my  _ Advisor _ ." He handed Prompto the photo of Ignis and made his way to the car.

"I know," Prompto called after him. Gods, he _ knew _ . That was why he wanted to keep it a secret because he knew nothing would come from it. He slipped the picture into his back pocket, not wanting to look at it, and followed Noct.

Noct took the passenger's seat beside Ignis, leaving Prompto to crawl into the back. Normally, Noct was the one to lounge half-awake in the back while Prompto chatted a mile a minute with the bespectacled man. Did Noctis not want him anywhere near Ignis now that he knew about his feelings?

"Well, this is a change, Your Highness," Ignis spoke in shock, then glanced at Prompto in the rearview mirror. Prompto shrugged and looked away, hoping that it hadn't been too quickly because Ignis would definitely know something was up.

"Just wanted to see what the appeal was," Noct answered before resting his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

Ignis sighed and pulled away from the curb. "At least Prompto is a decent conversationalist," he muttered. Looking in the rearview mirror once more, he sent Prompto a wink.

\-----------------------------

Despite not sitting by one another, Prompto and Ignis still managed to have a conversation while Noct dozed in the passenger's seat. It was mostly mundane things, like the weather. Though, Ignis had asked how it had gone with the King.

"Great," Prompto answered. "I took some shots of him and Noct. The King even did a few silly ones, though he made me swear that only the three of us would see them." He leaned forward between the seats and whispered, "Don't worry, Iggy. I'll show you them later."

Both glanced at Noct, who was still out cold, smiles curling on their mouths. "I look forward to it," Ignis replied.

"Just don't tell anyone. I'd rather not get thrown in jail."

\------------------------------

While Noct slept in the front, Prompto told Ignis to drop him off at home. He knew Noct would want to talk about the photo and the crush Prompto had on his Advisor, but the blonde didn't feel like talking about it. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"Thanks for the ride," he spoke through Ignis' open window. "I'll see you later."

"I'll look forward to it."

Ignis drove away, leaving a very red Prompto gaping in front of his house.

When Prompto finally walked inside, he found the house empty. No one was home. His mother was at work and his father was still out of town. Prompto didn't mind. No one was around to ask why he still looked like a tomato.

_ Damn Ignis and his sexy face and knowing looks _ . It seemed he knew exactly what to say for Prompto to get his hopes up.

He flopped face first on his bed after setting his cameras carefully on his desk. It had been a long day. From being on his best behavior in front of the king and finding out his camera was some old relic that showed people their soulmates to finding out that Ignis was his. The downside, his best friend had also found out and hadn't seemed happy.

His phone buzzed and Prompto groaned when he saw that it was Noct, as if he knew Prompto had been thinking about him. He didn't want to have the conversation now, the one Noct had wanted to have before Ignis had shown up.

_ Thought you were coming over? _ His best friend had sent.

_ Wasn't feeling good. I told Ignis to drop me off at home,  _ he replied. It was so obvious a lie, he wasn't surprised when Noct called him a liar.

_ You got me :(. I knew you'd want to talk and I didn't feel like it. _

_ Figured. We gotta talk though. How else am I supposed to help hook the two of you up? _

Prompto nearly fell from his bed.  _ Whaaa? I thought you HATED that I liked Ignis. _

_Hated and weirded-out are two different things._ _He’s my advisor, dude. He gets up at like the crack of dawn!!! Because he WANTS too!!_

_ I do too.  _ Most days, he got up early to run. It was the best time of day to do so. Sometimes, he went back to bed but most times, he started his day.

_ And that's why you're perfect for one another... _

_ Yeah okkkaaayyy _

_ Prom... _

_ Let's talk about this later. Ok? _

_ You're damn right we will. _

Prompto threw his phone on the other side of the bed and rolled to his back. Something crinkled in his back pocket. The picture! Slipping a hand in his back pocket, he found the picture Noctis took of him earlier. The one that had told Noct his deepest secret. 

If things weren't so crazy at the moment, Prompto would have laughed at the picture. (Okay, he chuckled a little). The picture had taken Prompto by surprise, which was exactly how Ignis looked in it. Calm, cool, composed and collected (wow, that was a lot of 'c' words to describe someone) Ignis looked anything but in the photo.

His green eyes were wide behind his glasses, his mouth was open and one hand was up, trying to push the camera away.

It was the most embarrassing picture of Ignis that Prompto had and technically it wasn't even a picture of him.

_ Technicalities... _

Hopping from the bed, Prompto took the photo and pinned it on his board. Right in between the pictures of Gladio ripping his pants and Noct drooling.

"Perfect."

\---------------------------

"Dinner is ready." Ignis called from the kitchen, feeling more like a mother than an Advisor at the moment. Honestly, most days, he didn't mind cooking the Prince his meals and cleaning up after him. Fortunately, today was most days. Though, he was a little disappointed that Prompto hadn't joined them.

More often than not, the excitable blonde would join them for dinner. Ignis thought for sure he'd be there, especially since he had spent the day with the king...and he had promised to show Ignis some pictures. But he wouldn't have brought that up in front of Noct.

"I thought Prompto would be joIning us this evening," Ignis said when the two of them sat down to eat. Noct eyed what was on his plate suspiciously before replying.

"He said he wasn't feeling good." Noct took a careful bite, chewed. Deciding that it was safe, he continued to eat. Ignis smirked, thinking about all the vegetables that were snuck into the meal. 

"What was the reason for the pictures with the king today?" Since Ignis had found out what was happening, he wanted to know why.

Noct shrugged. "Just wanted to get a few pictures with my dad. It doesn't happen very often. Well, when we're not in public anyway. Is this a carrot?"

"No," he responded quickly. "It was nice of you to have Prompto take them. He's an excellent photographer."

Noct shoved the suspicious orange bit (which was definitely a carrot) to the side of his plate and continued to eat. "My dad thought so too," the dark-haired Prince said proudly. "And Prom has this camera that-" he stopped abruptly.

"That what?" Prompto had been carrying two cameras when Ignis had picked him and Noct up. One, Ignis had not seen before. But it had looked like an older model. Nothing special.

Noct chose that moment to shove a large bite in his mouth. However, Ignis wasn't going to let it go. Prompto had been acting strangely the past two days. "Noct, what is going on? Surely, it must be important if you involved His Majesty."

It took him several seconds but Noct finally chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth. "We didn't really get dad involved," he responded. "I just wanted to test out a theory I had."

"And what theory was that?"

Without a word, Noct rose from the table and went to his room. Thinking this was another attempt to escape from the conversation, Ignis got up too, ready to follow. But Noct came out of his room less than a minute later. Ignis sat back down.

"These were pictures Prom took with his new camera." Noct slid two Polaroid photos across the table to Ignis, who picked them up. His brow furrowed with confusion when he saw who the subject was in each.

"I don't understand. One is of Lady Lunafreya, who is still in Tenebrae the last I heard and the other is your...mother." Prompto had never met either women. One had died before Noct and Prompto had ever met. So, how did he have a picture of the two of them?

"This one was supposed to be a picture of my dad." Noct was now standing beside Ignis' shoulder and pointed at the picture of his mother. "And this one was supposed to be of me." The last part was mumbled as he pointed to the picture of Luna."

"I...still don't understand." If anything, Ignis was even more confused, which was something he wasn't very often. He didn't like the feeling of not knowing something.

"Luna...Luna is my soulmate." This time Ignis looked at Noct's face as he spoke and saw that the Prince's cheeks were red. "And my mother was my father's. Prompto's camera shows who your soulmate is."

"I've never heard of such a thing existing but I believe you since these are clearly proof.” He handed them back to Noct. "I must admit, I'm curious wh-"

"You can't let Prompto know I told you," Noct interrupted. "He didn't want me to say anything until he knew for sure what was going on with his camera. Now, that he knows, he's still a little freaked. I don't think he wants anyone to know yet."

"Ah, that explains why he seemed a little more anxious than normal earlier. All right, I'll wait until he feels comfortable telling people."

\------------------------

That night, Ignis found himself unable to sleep. Curiosity was getting the better of him. Prompto had a device that allowed for others to see their soulmates. Who wouldn't want to know who their most special person was? Even Ignis, Advisor to the future king of Lucis, the man who had no time for dating and love, wanted to know the person that was meant for him.

Would it be wrong of him to hope it was Prompto?

Of course it would be! Ignis angirly flipped to his side. Even if it happened that Prompto was his soulmate and they were together, the blonde wouldn't be happy for long. Not with Ignis' long hours working at the Citadel. It would be wrong of him to expect the younger man to always wait at home for him.

Maybe it was better if he never found out his soulmate. It would be best if he stayed single.

Despite all that, Ignis still hoped that Prompto would be his special someone. Just so he would see that they were perfect for one another. That was all Ignis wanted to know. He wanted to know if he was good enough for the excitable and very attractive young man he had fallen in love with.

\--------------------

For once, Prince Noctis found himself unable to sleep. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable since he was able to sleep virtually anywhere or in anyway. Prompto had even expressed jealousy on how Noct was able to sleep in the car. However, he found that he couldn't sleep if his mind was whirling.

Prompto, his best friend, was in love with his Advisor and Noct had some suspicion that Ignis harbored some feelings for Prompto. But the two idiots were never going to get together. Not on their own anyway. Prompto didn't think he was good enough for Ignis and Ignis didn't want to burden any potential partners (Prompto) with his crazy busy life.

It was time to call in the big guns. Literally.

Unplugging his phone from the charger, Noct sent a quick message to his shield.

[Noct]:  _ Gladio! _

When several minutes passed with no response, Noct huffed. Sure, the big man was probably sleeping, but Noct could be in danger!

[Noct]:  _ Gladiolous wake up! _

[Noct]:  _ Wake up _

[Noct]:  _ wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup! _

[Noct]:  _ Shield Amicitia! _

[Noct]:  _ One who is supposed to be guarding me and not SLEEPING! _

[Noct]:  _ Did you work out too hard and passed out when you came home? Come on, man. We talked about this. _

Still nothing.

[Noct]:  _ I get the feeling you're ignoring me... or your phone is on silent. _

The minutes ticked away. Noct sighed long and hard.

[Noct]:  _ Oh great and mighty shield of the future king, would you PLEASE answer your phone. This puny human is in need of your assistance. _

Finally. Finally. There was a ding on his phone, alerting him to a reply.

[Gladio]:  _ Yes, Your Highness? You rang. _

[Gladio]:  _ Actually, no you didn't. You texted me 1000 times! _

Noct supposed he could have called him. Gladio probably would have responded quicker. But part of him had wanted to annoy his friend with the onslaught of texts.

[Noct]:  _ Can't sleep. Wanna go that 24hour diner? I want to talk to you about something. My treat. _

[Gladio]:  _ Damn right it'll be your treat. Be at your place in 10 _

Twenty minutes later, Gladio and Noct sat across from each other in a booth at a diner that was open all night. Between them sat a basket of fries, a chocolate milkshake and a coffee. The coffee was for Gladio, who was still sleepy and hadn't even bothered to change out of his flannel sleep pants. At least he had on a shirt.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" His voice sounded rougher than normal having just woken up.

"It's a long story."

Gladio held up his cup. "That's why I got coffee."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait and if this seems a little rushed.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Prompto received a text from Noct. It took him several minutes of staring to finally believe that his best friend had actually sent him a text before noon.

[Prompto]: _Dude, what are you doing up? It's only 9_!

[Noct]: _Couldn't sleep_

[Prompto]: _!!!!!_

[Noct]: _-_- anyways, you should come over. Specs won't be here_

[Prompto]: _What makes you think I'd care if he was there or not_

[Noct]: _Cuz I know you_

[Prompto]: _Fine. I'll be there in an hour_

[Noct:] :) _Oh and bring your camera. The cool one_

[Prompto]: _All of them are cool. And why? Wanna see more pics of Luna ;)_

[Noct]: _...Maybe..._

[Prompto:] _I got you bro_

An hour later, Prompto was knocking on Noct's apartment door. Camera slung around his neck. Noct opened the door and Prompto walked inside. "Don't take your shoes off," Noct called to him. "I was thinking we can get some lunch in a bit. I just wanna pass this level."

"Okay." Prompto slipped his shoes back on and placed his camera on the kitchen table before sitting next to Noct on the couch.

"So, I was thinking," Noct spoke as he mashed buttons. "Why don't you take a picture of Specs, to see who his soulmate is."

"No!" The word was blurted out before Prompto could stop them.

"Why not?"

 _Because I don't want to see someone besides me in the picture_ , Prompto wanted to say. _Because I don't want him to look at the picture and want to be with that person._

"I don't know," he lied.

"It's because you're scared," Noct said matter of factly before pausing the game and giving him his full attention. "And I understand that, dude. I won't ask again."

Prompto was speechless for a moment. Noct wasn't going to press the matter. "Uh, thanks," he said, feeling relieved. "I appreciate it. Maybe one day I'll take one of him." Maybe one day when this crush finally faded.

At this rate, it looked like Iggy wouldn't be getting his picture taken.

"Let's get something to eat," Noct announced once the level was beaten and he'd saved.

\-----------------

It wasn't often Noct went anywhere without Ignis dropping them off, so it was weird to actually be walking somewhere with his best friend.

"Are you sure your skin isn't going to burn off," Prompto teased.

"Says the one who imitates a tomato about ninety percent of the time he's at my place."

Prompto cursed when he felt his face heat up. "Touche."

"Wait," Prompto said after a moment of silent walking. "If you noticed that, how come you didn't figure out I liked Ignis earlier?"

Noct shrugged and stopped at a door to a restaurant. "Because I didn't want to believe it." Prompto could only shake his head and laugh as he followed his best friend inside.

They sat at a booth in the corner. Fortunately, no one had recognized the Prince. While most times when Noct went out, people didn't know he was royalty. However, when they did, it was like he was some kind of celebrity. They've had to dodge quite a few groups of girls over the years.

At first, Prompto had been jealous. Then, he'd met Ignis.

"You know who I haven't seen in awhile," Prompto said after a waitress took their orders.

"Who?" Noct asked, twirling his phone on the table.

"The big guy. Has he been working out too much again?"

"Actually, he's coming by later. I thought we could all have a movie night."

"All? I thought you said Ignis wasn't coming!" Prompto knew he had no reason to panic. Ignis didn't know about his soulmate camera or that he was Prompto's soulmate.

"He's not coming."

"Why not?" Prompto demanded. "He deserves a night to relax too!"

Noct's eyes widened. "Dude, relax. Do you want him there or not?"

Prompto dropped his head. "I don't know."

Thankfully, Prompto didn't need to explain himself because at that moment their food arrived. Noct immediately started to dunk his fries in ketchup and seemed to have forgotten the whole thing.

Gods, he really needed to get it together.

\-----------------------

"Gladio, I thought we were going to grab some lunch. Not meet up at Noct's apartment. Especially, since he gave me the day off." Ignis followed his large friend into their Prince's apartment.

"It's only for a few minutes, Iggy. Just gotta do something real quick."

Ignis' eyes narrowed. "I do hope that you and Noctis aren't involved in another prank war. I'll have you know that I was the one who cleaned up most of the mess last time." By most, he meant all.

"It's ain't a prank war." Gladio disappeared into the kitchen, making Ignis nervous. That was the area where he mostly worked. If Gladio were to do something in there, no where would be safe for the Shield.  
  
"Here it is." Gladio came back to view with a camera in his hand. On a closer look, he saw that it was Prompto's camera. The new one. The one that gave you a picture of your soulmate.

"What are you doing with that, Gladiolus?" He said tersely.

"Sounds like you already know what this thing can do. I'm a little curious myself." He looked through the viewfinder. "Now, I'm not as good as Blondie at takin' pictures so no fancy poses."

"Gladio!"

The flash went off before Ignis could do anything more to stop the picture. The Advisor wasn't sure if he should be angry or excited to see who would be in his picture.

He chose angry.

"That's not even your camera! You shouldn't take pictures without Prompto's permission."

"Relax, I was doing you a favor." Gladio took the photo and placed it on the kitchen table. "And I'll even let you look at it first."

"How thoughtful," he said drily and approached the table as if the photo would jump up to attack him. Slowly, almost too slowly, Ignis watched as the photo developed. Before it could completely, he picked it up with shaky hands, not wanting Gladio to see it.

The big guy didn't seem to mind. Instead, he put Prompto's camera back where he'd found it and leaned against the counter, watching his best friend.

Ignis tried to ignore him when he finally looked at the fully developed picture in his hand. Instantly, he could feel the blood drain from his face. Gladio was off the counter in an instant.

"What's the matter? It ain't me, is it?"

Though his mind was reeling, Ignis was still able to glare at his friend. "No, and thank heavens for that." Stiffly, he placed the picture in his back pocket. "And I'd rather not talk about who it was. Now, can we finally get something to eat. I'm famished."

"Oh, gods. It's Prince Charmless, isn't it?"

Ignis didn't respond as he opened the door to Noct's apartment and walked into the hallway.

\----------------------

Noct quickly dialed Gladio's number as Prompto went to the bathroom before they paid the bill for their meal. The Shield answered on the second ring. "Yeah?"

"Mission accomplished?" Noct asked, trying not to sound impatient. Gladio had to know why he was calling.

"Yeah."

"Well..." He was going to lose it if Gladio didn't get it together.

"I don't know who it was. Specs wouldn't show me and he didn't talk about it at lunch."

Noct dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair. "How did he react when he saw it?"

"Thought the guy was going to faint. At first, I thought maybe it was me." Gladio's voice lowered to a whisper. "But I think it might be you."

Ignis could _not_ be his soulmate, he was already Luna's. Was it possible to be the soulmate of two people? But wait, what if he wasn't Luna's soulmate?

"Shit," Noct cursed and calmed himself down. He'd worry about it later. "Prompto can't find out."

"I can't find out what?"

"Shit," the Prince cursed again because of course Prompto would choose that moment to show up. "Gotta go." And he hung up on his Shield and looked to his best friend. "Oh, uh, nothing."

"You're a shitty liar, Noct."

"No, I'm not." Noct threw down a few bills on the table and brushed past the blonde to exit the restaurant. However, Prompto would not be dissuaded.

"What's going on? You've been acting a little strange all day."

"It's nothing." Noct quickened his pace. If they weren't in public, he would have been tempted to warp away from this conversation.

"I did something, didn't I?" Prompto grabbed his arm and made Noct stop. Fortunately, there was no one else on the sidewalk. "You gotta tell me, man, or I'm going to stress about it all day."

Noct sighed. "Fine. But promise you won't get mad."

"Can't do that, dude. Sorry. But I'll try."

"Gladio took a picture of Iggy."

It only took Prompto a second to understand what was being said. " _What_? Noct, how could you?"

The dark-haired Prince shrugged. "I thought I was doing you a favor. Once you saw that Iggy was your soulmate too, you'd finally get together."

"Am I his...soulmate?"

There was so much hopr in Prompto's blue eyes that Noct wished he could lie and say yes. But like his best friend had said earlier, he was a shitty liar and Prompto deserved the truth. Even if he wasn't fully sure of it, yet.

"I don't know. He didn't tell Gladio and Gladio didn't see."

"There's something else you're not telling me."

Noct dropped his shoulders. "Iggy didn't react well to whoever it was."

The color left Prompto's face. "Oh." He fiddled with one of the bracelets on his wrist. "Um, okay. I think...I think I'm going to head home. I'm not feeling too well. Thanks for lunch." Without a look at his best friend, Prompto walked past him, head bent.

"I'm sorry, Prom," Noct called after him. "I'm really sorry."

\------------------------

Prompto swiped at his cheeks and took a deep breath before he walked into his house. His mom's car was in the driveway, meaning she was home and the last thing Prompto wanted was for her to ask what was wrong.

When he walked inside, he didn't see his mother in the kitchen. His parent's bedroom door was closed, though, letting him know she was taking a nap. Prompto sighed in relief and made his way to his room.

Opening the door, Prompto froze when he saw there was someone else already there.

Ignis Scientia stood in the middle of his bedroom, peering at his wall of photos.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

Ignis calmly turned to him and smiled. "You're mother said I could wait for you in here. I hope this is all right."

"Uh...yeah." He fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist some more. Honestly, Prompto wanted to wallow in his sorrows in peace, but seeing Iggy made him feel slightly better. Even if the man wasn't his soulmate.

"I was looking at all of your pictures. You have such skill. I especially like this one." He pointed to the picture of Gladio ripping his pants. "I'm actually more impressed with how you got away with it."

Prompto smiled and stood beside him. "The big guy wanted to kill me, but I was too quick for him."

"Quite impressive, indeed." He pointed to another picture. "Hmm, I don't recall you taking this one of me."

Prompto gasped when he saw the picture Iggy was looking at. It was the one Noct had taken of Prompto, the one where he had found out that Ignis was his soulmate. How was he going to explain this one?

"Oh, uh...I, um, just got you by surprise one time."

"Hmm." Ignis said again and rubbed his chin. "I don't think you've ever taken me by surprise in any of your pictures."

"You probably just forgot." Gods, he sounded so lame and was obviously lying.

"Do you know what's missing in all of these pictures?"

"W-What?" Prompto was taken back by the change in subject. Did that mean he was off the hook? Or was Ignis building up to something else?

"You."

"Oh, I don't take many pictures of just myself."

"Well, it just so happens that I have one of you."

"Y-You do?"

From his pocket, Ignis produced a photo. Flipping it, he showed Prompto who the subject was...and it was him. It was on odd picture. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly open, as if he was about to say something. He didn't remember taking this picture.

Then, everything hit him.

"This- It's...oh my gods." 

There was no way this was real life. He must be dreaming.

"Noct told me about your camera and this afternoon, Gladio took a surprise picture of me. When I saw who it was of, I was shocked. I couldn't believe that I could be so lucky."

"L-Lucky?" Tears sprang to his eyes. "You think you're lucky because I'm your soulmate? But Noct said you didn't react well."

"Like I said I was shocked and I didn't want Gladio to find out. Not until I told you."

"So, I'm your soulmate?"

"And you're mine, it seems." Ignis plucked the photo of himself off the wall and smiled.

Prompto threw himself into the Advisor's arms, causing him to drop the pictures. They floated to the floor, landing right next to one another. However, Prompto and Ignis didn't pay attention to them. Instead, Ignis cupped Prompto's cheeks and kissed him.

Several minutes later, Prompto pulled away, reluctantly. "I just want to clear something up," he said when Ignis reached for him, wanting to continue their earlier activity. "You're not just kissing me because you found out I was your soulmate, right?"

Ignis raised a confused brow.

"I mean, do you suddenly like me now because you found out that we're each other's person?"

"Of course not," Ignis answered immediately. "I've been quite fond of you for some time, Prompto. If I'm honest, probably since the moment I met you."

"Really? Me, too!"

Prompto launched himself again at the older man. This time, they stumbled onto Prompto's bed. It took some shifting and soon, Ignis was leaning over the blonde. "I think I like this position better." He smirked.

Prompto blushed. "Me, too." He wrapped his arms around Ignis' neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably going to be an epilogue to this. I think I still have a few loose ends to tie up ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this is it! :) Sorry for the wait.

**Chapter Four**

"Okay. So what do we do?"

The Prince of Lucis and his Shield sat opposite one another at the Prince's kitchen table. The atmosphere felt like one of a War Room, tense and full of thoughtful silences. Well, at least the pair liked to think the silences were filled with thoughts and solutions.

"I don't know," the larger man spoke. "If you're Iggy's soulmate, you gotta let him down gently or something."

"And Prompto can't find out," the dark-haired Prince spoke. "He'd be devastated. He's been in love with Specs for like years."

"Got it." Gladio rubbed his chin. "Now, what if you're not Ignis' soulmate and someone else is? What are we gonna do about Blondie?"

"I think it would be better if it were someone else, you know," Noct said, thoughtfully.

"Now, what if his soulmate  _ was _ Prompto?"

"You said he reacted badly. If it was Prompto, then that means he doesn't like Prompto like that, which I think is total bullshit."

Gladio leaned back in his chair. "I think the best course of action is to keep the two of them from seeing each other for awhile. Prompto can get over Ignis and Ignis can work on what he's going to do about this soulmate thing."

Noct hated the idea of keeping two of his best friends from each other, considering how much time they spent together. But what Gladio had said was right. Prompto knew about Ignis and the soulmate picture. It would take him awhile to be around Ignis without looking like a sad puppy and who knew what Ignis was thinking about the whole thing.

"Okay. We keep them apart for now. You take Ignis and I'll get Prompto."

"Got it. These two ain't going to be in the same room for a long time."

\------------------------------

Prompto felt Ignis shift beneath him, but didn't move to get up. Legs twined and head perched on Ignis' chest, Prompto knew he had never been more comfortable. If he could keep the Advisor there forever, he would.

"Will your mother come check on you?" Ignis voice rumbled in his chest under Prompto's ear and his breath ruffled Prompto's blonde hair. They couldn't be closer.

Well...they could. But not with his mother still in the house.

"Nah. If she does, she'll knock first," he answered. "And if she saw us together, like this, she'd be okay with it."

Prompto's parents knew about his preferences and had been fine with them. At one point, Prompto's mother had thought that he and Noct had been dating. She had been a little disappointed to find out that they weren't. Prompto wondered how his mom would react when he told her that he was dating the Prince's Advisor.

"We're...dating now? Right?" Prompto had to make sure and peered up at Ignis' face.

"Of course. Though, I wouldn't call it something so primitive as 'dating'. We're each others person, we're-"

"Soulmates," Prompto finished for him. It still blew Prompto's mind that they were something as profound as soulmates. 

"Exactly, darling. We're soulmates."

Prompto wrapped himself up in those warm words, snuggled into the warm body beside him and fell asleep.

\--------------------------

"Prompto isn't answering his phone," Noct reported as he paced in his living room. "I think he's still upset."

"Iggy isn't answering, either," Gladio ended the call on his phone once Ignis' voicemail started to play. "Switch callers? Iggy will have to answer for you."

"And you don't call Prompto that often, so he might answer you."

Despite switching it up, Ignis and Prompto still didn't answer their phones. Noct plopped on his couch. "What if I was in danger or needed his advice on something?"

Gladio sat at the other end of the couch, just as frustrated with the blonde. Who ignored his calls? No one. Well...Iggy did, but they'd known each other since they were kids.

Noct's phone started to ring in his lap. Quickly, he answered it, "Prompto?"

"No," a soft, feminine voice laughed on the other line. "It's not Prompto."

"L-Luna?"

Gladio stared at him with wide eyes, but smirked when he saw how red Noct's face had become. No doubt there would be teasing later when he was off the phone. 

However Noct didn't care. It had been a long time since he'd heard her voice and it was the first time hearing it since finding out that she was his soulmate.

_ Now, am _ I _ her soulmate _ ? He asked himself.

"Yes, it's me. How have you been, Noctis?"

"F-Fine. You?" Gladio chuckled at his nervousness and Noct shot him a glare.

"I'm doing well. Even more so since I get to see you soon." There was a slight breathlessness in her tone, like really was happy to be seeing him.

"Really?" Noct sat a little straighter on the couch. 

"Yes," she laughed. "I wanted to surprise you, but I found that I could no longer contain my excitement. I will be there in two days."

"That's great!" 

Prompto and Ignis went to the back of his mind as Noct thought about all of the things he'd like to do with Luna while she was visiting. It had been years since they'd seen one another in person and now, they were old enough to start...dating. All Noct had to do was ask her.

It wasn't until he heard Luna continue talking did he finally snap out of it.

"So, I was thinking that you could show me around and introduce me to your friends. We'll have to keep a low profile, but I think that may be a little fun." She laughed softly.

"Yeah. You'll have a lot of fun here." He almost added  _ with me _ but Gladio was still sitting next to him.

"Great," she said. "I look forward to it."

"Uh, me too."

The pair said their goodbyes. Noct's heart was still raising and face still flushed when he turned to Gladio. "Don't even start."

\------------------------------

When the couple woke up in Prompto's room, it was dark.

Ignis, who rarely slept during the day, felt a little disoriented when he was finally able to sit up. Prompto was rubbing his eyes when Ignis flicked the bedside table on. "It seems we slept the day away," he observed when he glanced at his phone. "And it seems Noct and Gladio have called me several times."

After leaving Gladio at lunch, Ignis had put his phone on silent, which was something he never did. At any given moment, Prince Noctis could need him. But he felt as he deserved to have a few hours to himself. Especially with what he had discovered earlier.

"Same here."

"Well, I did leave Gladio's company sort of...flustered." There was a slight blush on Ignis' cheeks.

"And I left Noct very upset." Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "I was kind of under the impression that you weren't my soulmate."

"Gladio must have told Noct that I was acting strange. It seems he does not know me as well as he thinks he does if he thought I was upset after seeing your picture." Ignis smiled and squeezed Prompto's hand.

"Should we call them back?"

"I think we should let them stew for awhile. Why don't we grab a late night meal, if you want?"

Prompto nearly leaped from the bed, and nearly stumbled over his desk chair, in his haste to get to his bedroom door. "I  _ so _ want."

\--------------------------

The next day found Prince Noctis pacing in his living room.

Gladio was busy with training, Prompto hadn't responded to any of his texts and Ignis hadn't answered the phone. For once, Noct was truly alone and he was freaking out. Luna would be in Insomnia  _ tomorrow _ and his Advisor wasn't there to advise and his best friend wasn't there to hype him up.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have meddled in his friend's love lives. But Ignis and Prompto needed a good kick in the pants. They had been going no where fast...and they were probably still going nowhere.

"Dammit," he muttered. Good thing he was Prince because he had  _ royally _ screwed up.

Taking out his phone, Noct was ready to call Prompto, hoping his best friend would answer this time, when someone knocked on the door. Was Luna here already? She would be the only person he knew who would have knocked. Everyone else just came right in.

"Shit," he cursed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Right now, he really needed his friends. But they were unavailable. He'd have to do this alone.

Sending a prayer of thanks to the Astrals, Noct was glad that he at least had clean clothes on. No stains in sight. And he had taken a shower the night before, so he didn't smell bad.

Opening the door, he held his breath when he saw blonde...and a tall, lanky man with glasses.

Prompto and Ignis.

"Hey, buddy," Prompto greeted with a wave. That was when Noct noticed that his best friend's other arm was linked through one of Ignis'.

"What the  _ hell _ , guys?" He all but exploded. The panic from earlier and the relief from not finding Luna behind the door collided. "Gladio and I have been trying to reach you for hours!"

The pair didn't look guilty at all.

"It seems we turned our phones off," Ignis responded.

"Yeah, we'll you could have at least told us you were alive."

"I don't know, man," Prompto piped up. "For a moment there, I thought I was in heaven."

There was a faint blush on Ignis' face and Noct pushed back the urge to gag. It all made sense now. The linked arms, the two days of radio silence. The two of them had hooked up.

"So, Iggy, were you like 'screw soulmates' and went after Prompto anyway?"

The couple gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean?" The Advisor asked. 

"Well, Prompto isn't your soulmate, right? The picture Gladio took of you didn't have him in it...right."

Prompto and Ignis glanced at each other before looking back at Noct. "Actually, it did," Ignis still sounded confused.

"Gladio didn't think you liked who was in the picture based off how you reacted."

Finally, the pair had walked in and Noct had closed the door behind them. Now, they were in the living room. Prompto and Ignis on the couch and Noct in the armchair.

"I was rather shocked when I saw the photo, not disappointed." Ignis reached over and squeezed Prompto's hand. "It was all so sudden and took me a bit to wrap my head around it."

"I'm glad it was Prom because Gladio made it seem that I was your soulmate."

Prompto burst out laughing and Ignis looked absolutely mortified, which Noct was trying hard not to take offense at.

"Really, dude?"

"Oh, shut up," Noct grumbled. "I've been freaking out about that all day...and the fact that Luna's going to be here tomorrow."

"What?" Now, it was Ignis' turn to look mortified. "How come no one told me about this? There are so many things that need to be done to prepare." He practically flew from the couch, nearly toppling Prompto to the floor.

"Relax, Specs. It's supposed to be on the down low."

This only placated the Advisor a little and he returned to his spot next to Prompto. The blonde rubbed his back soothingly and Ignis seemed to relax a little more. Noct watched the exchange and knew it would be awhile before he got used to it.

"So, are you excited to see Luna?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah," Noct answered.

"But...?"

The dark-haired prince sighed. "What if I'm not her soulmate? I know she's mine, but does it work both ways? Maybe you two got lucky and it did. What if hers is someone else?"

"That's what I've been going through these past couple days," Prompto spoke with a glance at Ignis. "So, I know how you feel. Unfortunately, I don't know what to tell you what to do. I don't think I handle it very well, myself." His freckled face flushed a deep red.

"I think," Ignis spoke with a hand on Prompto's knee. "That it shouldn't matter if she's your soulmate." Both Prompto and Noct looked at the older man as if he had grown another head.

"What I mean is, if you care about her and she cares about you, that's all should matter. Not whose face shows up in a picture. No offense, darling," he said turning to Prompto. "But I've been in love with Prompto since long before I learned he was my soulmate. Of course, it was the boost I needed to finally confess, but I'd like to think that I'd eventually do so. Picture or not."

Prompto now imitated a tomato, and Noct felt bolstered by Ignis' words. "No wonder why you're my advisor, Specs," he said and smirked. "Occasionally, you do give good advice."

"Hmm, it's a little more than  _ occasionally _ . I can’t help if you rarely take it," Ignis mumbled, causing the two younger men to laugh.

"So, you said Luna's coming tomorrow. Do you need us to be with you when you meet her? You know, for moral support."

"No...I think, I think I got this."

\---------------------------

The next day found Prompto and Ignis, not on a date despite the gorgeous weather, but following Noctis and Luna while they were on their own date. Around his neck Prompto had the soulmate camera.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Ignis asked, crouched slightly behind the blonde.

"I know Noct didn't ask me to do this, but I think it will give him a little piece of mind." Glancing back at his boyfriend, Prompto added, "Not that what you said was pointless or anything because it was totally spot on but-"

Ignis interrupted with a gentle smile. "I understand. Now, quickly take your picture so we can enjoy a date of our own."

\---------------------------

That evening, after a wonderful time out with Luna and another day planned for tomorrow, Noctis walked into his room to find something propped up on his pillow. Smiling to himself, he knew what it was.

Picking up the picture, he saw himself and Luna. It was when they had been getting ice cream. Noct had gotten a simple chocolate milkshake, not risking the chance of getting messy while Luna had got a large vanilla cone, clearly not caring if she got messy.

In the picture, Noct was holding the vanilla cone while Luna had the milkshake.

Turning it over, he saw that Prompto had left a little note.

_ Couldn't pass up this perfect photo opportunity. Looks like she's your soulmate :) _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EVERYONE who read, left kudos and comments. They really meant a lot to me. I absolutely love this pairing and hope to write more in the future :)

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little research on the camera. I know it typically takes awhile for the pictures to develop but for the sake of the story, they develop a little quicker.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
